This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. SD BRIN directly supports staffing, supplies, and equipment for a proteomics core facility and a genomics core facility (both at the lead institution with much equipment previously purchased with BRIN funds). SD BRIN also is supporting a DNA sequencing and genotyping core facility at BHSU with initial equipment and future staffing so that it will be able to serve scientists throughout the state. Details of this area are included in the Shared Facilities report.